


Watcher

by wesleyfanfiction_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-10
Updated: 2006-04-10
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:06:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6457090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleyfanfiction_archivist/pseuds/wesleyfanfiction_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BtVS S3.  Wesley finds a new meaning to his job title: voyeur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watcher

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [WesleyFanfiction.net](http://fanlore.org/wiki/WesleyFanFiction.Net). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [WesleyFanfiction.net collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wesleyfanfiction/profile).

Wesley took one last sip of tea before completing the morning entry in his journal. 

_Miss Summers is willful and insolent, but I believe that she is a sensible and well-meaning young woman. A firm, guiding hand is all she needs in order to meet her full potential as Slayer._

Wesley closed his journal, slipped it into his briefcase, and headed to the high school library.

It was Saturday and the campus was deserted. Wesley was able to walk in unhindered. Really, they must establish a more secure meeting place. At the very least they should find some way to better guard the Hellmouth. He was going to have to put his foot down and insist that Giles…

Wesley paused as he entered the library. He heard noises coming from Giles’s office. It sounded like furniture being shuffled about and was…was that heavy breathing?

The office door was slightly ajar. Always on the alert for danger, Wesley approached slowly and peeked inside. What he saw left him paralyzed to the spot.

Buffy was stretched out, on her stomach, over the top of Giles’s desk. Her skirt was flipped up, her bottom was bare and Giles was behind her and he was, he was—he, he was--

Wesley tried to say “Good Lord”. He tried to shout. He tried to say something, anything, but his mouth opened and nothing came out. They were, well… _fucking_ seemed the most appropriate term to describe it. Not that what they were doing could be considered appropriate at all. Wesley knew he should say something. He should protest. Or maybe he should turn around and quietly leave the library. At any rate, the Council must be notified of this disgrace at once. A Watcher and Slayer rutting—yes, that was another good word for it— _rutting_ \--it must be stopped immediately!

But Wesley did none of those things. He stood completely still and watched. He watched Buffy grasp the edge of the desk as Giles thrust into her again and again, his hands firmly on her hips. They were silent except for their breathing and the occasional soft moan. The only other sounds were that of flesh meeting flesh, and of the desk sliding back and forth on the floor. Giles was fully clothed, his trousers open and hanging loosely on his hips. Wesley became mesmerized by the sight of his cock, wet and glistening, as it moved in and out, in and out. 

Oh, and Buffy. Oh, God, Buffy! Her bare rump was soft and round and pale, except for the red marks left by Giles’s fingers where they had dug into the flesh. She pushed her hips up to meet each movement and Wesley could see the muscles tighten in her legs. He tried to imagine the power of those Slayer muscles in her slick channel and what Giles was feeling as they pulsed around him.

It was then that Wesley realized how very hard he had become. He wanted to reach down and touch himself but he couldn’t make himself move. He continued to watch. Giles slipped a hand down to rub Buffy’s clit as they sped toward a mutual climax. Buffy keened softly and tensed up in orgasm as Giles buried himself once and then twice more before groaning with his own release and collapsing on the desk, halfway on top of her.

Wesley released the breath he’d been holding. Move, you idiot, before they discover you! He made one step backward and stopped when Giles straightened up. He gave Buffy a quick slap on the bottom and smoothed down her skirt. Buffy laughed and kicked up one leg. Her lacy thong was dangling from her ankle. 

“There, see?” Giles said as he tucked himself into his trousers. “That’s what happens to good Slayers who keep their Watchers informed of developments and dispose of fiends in a timely manner. Isn’t that right, Wesley?”

Wesley felt every drop of his blood drain down to his feet and into the innermost depths of the Hellmouth. Buffy twisted her head back so she could see him. “Hey, Wes! Something you need?”

Suddenly Wesley’s ability to speak was restored. Sort of. “N-n-n-n-no, I-I-I…th-that is, I-I--”

Giles glanced down at Wesley’s tented trouser front and, as easily as if he’d inquired if Wesley fancied a cup of tea, he asked, “Well, would you like Buffy to suck you off, or shall I?”

Wesley promptly passed out.


End file.
